Truly A Goodnight
by CastielConsultingTimelord
Summary: Their date had been everything they'd dreamed it would be. But when something Dick does catches Wally by surprise, both of them find themselves wondering if the other feels the same way. Lame summary. Two-Shot. BirdFlash. Inspiration: Kissed You Goodnight by Gloriana.
1. Wally's POV

**Truly A Goodnight**

**Song-fic for "(Kissed You) Goodnight" by Gloriana**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. **

**A/N at the end.**

* * *

**Wally's POV**

I skid to a stop on the sidewalk outside of Wayne Manor. Dick laughs from behind as I feel his lithe body slide off mine and land gently on the pavement. I know he still loves riding on my back when I run. It makes him exhilarated, as he's told me so many times before. Dick gazes up at me, his beautiful black hair thrown back and disheveled out of its normal smoothness. The blue eyes that make me melt whenever I see them stare into my eyes: for once Bruce allowed him to go out with me without his sunglasses. He's dressed in a simple navy-blue T-shirt, a black blazer and black skinny jeans, but to me he's never looked more elegant and beautiful. He flushes deeply and looks away as he sees me scanning up and down his body. Dick bites down on his bottom lip and I wonder if he could look any cuter.

"Wally, quit staring." he mumbles, still scarlet in the face. I laugh and gently lift his chin up to look at me once more. God, I could gaze into those captivating eyes for _hours_.

"How could I not stare, babe? You're so _gorgeous_." Dick goes redder still, if that was even possible at this point. He glances down at his watch, seemingly desperate to avert his eyes. I smile gently.

"It's nearly midnight, Wally. I should get going. Alfred's probably waiting up for me."

A wave of desire washes over me. I want to hold him. I _need_ to hold him in my arms, to feel his warmth mingling with mine. I give into the urge, wrapping my arms around him, pulling him flush against my chest. It was easy to hold his small form against me. He gasps. We had never been so intimately close before. I had touched him, sure, but never like this. Never had our hearts been so close. I felt my heart throw itself against my ribcage, crying out for the little bird. I squeeze him tighter as he continues to stand stick-straight, feeling the toned yet powerful muscles tensing in his back. I am beginning to doubt my decision when I feel his small arms around me. I smile so widely the Joker himself would be jealous. For the longest time we just stand there, basking in the feeling of being in each others' arms and breathing in the others' scent. Dick smells like his expensive "billionaire's son" cologne mixed with popcorn, the kind you'd find at the circus. I guess you can take the boy out of the circus, but you can't take the circus out of the boy.

I lift one hand and gingerly run it through Dick's hair. It's so soft between my fingers. I lazily think it would be fantastic to sleep on a pillow filled with it. Dick nuzzles into the touch and sighs, still clutching me tightly to him. He moves his hands to rest on my hips and pulls away slightly. He looks straight at me, the sparkling cerulean orbs he calls eyes meeting my own green. I feel like he can see through me, see everything that I am and everything that I want to be. The blush that had started to fade returns to his cheeks as he closes his eyes and leans forward slightly, bringing his face closer to mine.

I panic. I'm not ready. It wasn't like I didn't want to kiss Dick. Hell, there was nothing I wanted more in the world. But it just didn't seem…right. It was only our second official date. He was my best friend. We shouldn't be kissing. Not yet. Without thinking, I push Dick away abruptly. He stumbles in surprise before regaining his footing. When we make eye contact again, I can see the pain and hurt displayed sharply in his eyes and on his delicately smooth face. I stare at my hands, my heart still throbbing. What have I done? Guilt clutches at my chest. I force myself to ignore it.

"Um, you should, uh probably get going. Don't wanna keep Alfred, uh, waiting, right?" I say nervously, suddenly interested in my shoes.

Slowly, Dick nods. He starts to back away. "Y-yeah, I guess. I'll see you, uh, later then, Wally."

"I-I'll text you, o-or something." I blurt out quickly.

"Sure, Wally. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," I whisper. I watch Dick walk away, a slight slouch present in his normally strong, confident shoulders. He doesn't look back. He ascends the stairs and knocks on the door. Alfred's silhouette is bathed in the white light shining down into what I know is the polished foyer of the manor. They speak for a moment. Dick looks over his shoulder once before he is ushered inside by Alfred. The door slams shut. It wasn't closed that hard, but I flinch from the noise.

So there I stand, stupidly staring to where Dick had disappeared, back into the safety of the manor, away from his monstrous date who pushed him away when he had tried to kiss him. The porch light dims, burning down to a soft glow, as dark as the porch of Wayne Manor got at night. I bury my face into my hands. What the hell was wrong with me? I'd wanted to be able to kiss Dick for so long, way back when we had first met as Kid Flash and Robin. I had thought he was the most beautiful person in the entire world. Our date had been fantastic. I'd never had more fun in my life. He _deserved_ to be kissed. And now, when the chance had finally arisen, I had been too scared. I had _pushed_ _him_ _away_.

I loved Dick. I loved him more than anything in the entire world. If he was gone from my life, I don't think I could ever live with myself. He was perfect: smart, beautiful, strong, kind. He could always make me laugh. He always had time for me. Even when he was out on patrol with Batman, he'd do his best to send me a quick text between stakeouts.

After a few minutes consisting of both contemplating and yelling internally at myself, I know what I have to do. I'm half scared to death of what I'm about to do, partly because I don't want to face the Batman's wrath for kissing his little bird and partly because I don't know how Dick would react after I'd just pushed him away. I run through the yard and up the stairs up to Dick's front door. I raise my fist to knock on the door, wondering if Dick would even answer or if I'd have to explain myself to Alfred. Before I can knock, however, the door swings open and Dick leaps into my arms. His arms wrap around my neck as I kiss him.

It is everything I thought it would be like. His lips are soft and gentle, yet they hold their own unlike the lips of any girl I'd ever kissed. It felt so right having him in my arms, my lips against his, our hearts beating as one against each other. I thread my fingers through his hair and pull him even closer as we take a breath, our lips crashing together once again. I lick his bottom lip, asking for entrance to his mouth. He hesitantly but gladly obliges, parting his lips slightly and sighing into me. His breath is sweet. He must've consumed one of Alfred's cookies in the time he had been inside. I gently push my tongue into his mouth, exploring every crevice of the warm space. He presses his hands to my torso, gently tracing my abs with his thin fingers. I moan softly. I want him. God, he has no idea how much I want him. I want him to be by my side through thick and thin, through every mission, through everything that life could throw our way. I want to wake up with him by my side every morning, want hear him laugh every day.

I pull back my tongue and kiss him chastely one more time. "I love you, Dick," I whisper, running the back of my hand down his soft cheek. I clamp my mouth shut hard. Shit. I hadn't meant to say that. My heart drops in my chest. I wasn't sure I wanted to hear his answer. What if he didn't love me back? I start to pull away. "Ah, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—mmph!" Dick had forced his lips to mine once again, cutting off the last of my sentence. He smiles up at me, happiness shining in his brilliant sapphire eyes.

"Don't you dare apologize, Wally. I-I love you too." I grin and pull him into a tight embrace.

"Goodnight again, Dick." I say, as he nuzzles his face into the crook of my neck.

"Now that I've finally kissed you, it truly is."

* * *

**A/N: Nakama no otaku kon'nichiwa! Hello fellow geeks! This is my first go at writing a romance fanfic. Hopefully it was okay to read! If you haven't noticed, I like BirdFlash, so many a romance fic are going to be about them. I just think they're adorable together! I'm going to make this kinda into a two-shot because I want to do Dick's perspective on this as well. Also, in the song there is a male part with his thoughts and then a female part with her thoughts. It will be happening at the same time that this one is. Hopefully that made sense. :/ For a writer sometimes I suck at explaining stuff! Please review! I love reading them and it always makes me happy when I get a new email saying I have a review! Happy reading and stay astrous! ;)**


	2. Dick's POV

**Truly A Goodnight**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. **

* * *

**Dick's POV**

I jerk forward and almost nail my forehead on the back of Wally's head as he stops in front of my house. Laughing as I always do, I slip off Wally's back and land with the grace I've been trained to have. Exhilarated and slightly cold from the run, I gaze up at Wally. His emerald eyes sparkle as he grins back down at me. His fiery and breathtaking red hair is wind-blown from the run from Central City—where we were on our date—all the way back to Gotham. The freckles dotting his cheeks stand out prominently against his tanned skin. He's slightly flushed from the run but he doesn't seem tired at all. I guess that's the advantage of being a speedster. I feel my eyes drifting down his body, looking at the muscles that stand out slightly from under the red, body-hugging long-sleeved shirt he's wearing tonight. A fleeting thought in my brain tells me to reach out and touch his abdomen. I brush the thought into the recesses of my mind. Maybe later.

I notice Wally's eyes are scanning over my body, taking me in from head-to-toe. I feel a blush rising up from the core of being and cover my face. I bite down on my bottom lip and look down, away from his searching gaze. "Wally, quit staring." I mumble. Wally laughs and gently tilts my chin up to look at him once more. My breath catches in my throat. He was so _adorable_. I couldn't look away.

"How could I not stare, babe? You're so _gorgeous_." The heat on my cheeks increases. Babe? Gorgeous? Wally had never said those words to me. Those words were reserved for M'gann or any other girl in the immediate vicinity. Even Artemis sometimes got them. But never me. They were the words I'd always wanted to hear coming from Wally's mouth in my direction. To avert my eyes again, I glance down at my watch.

"It's nearly midnight, Wally," I say. "I should get going. Alfred's probably waiting up for me."

Suddenly, I'm wrapped in Wally's arms, so close our chests are touching. I gasp. What was with Wally today? First the words and now this? We'd never been this intimate with each other before. Sure, we'd held hands and put our arms on each other's shoulders, but we'd never hugged. He squeezes me tight, wondering why I was still standing with my arms stuck to my sides. After a moment of hesitation, I move my hands around his waist. I can feel him smile. For what seems like forever, we stand there. I love the feeling of Wally's strong arms holding me, protecting me from the world. He knows that I can hold my own, that I can protect myself, but yet I am surprised at how much I am actually enjoying his protective nature. I breathe him in. He smells like cinnamon and—as I've come to expect from Wally—food. Some days the latter scent is stronger than the other, especially if M'gann's cookies are around. Today's scent is pepperoni pizza, his meal of choice at the restaurant. Silently, I admit to myself that his unique smell is the most fantastic thing that's ever reached my nose.

I feel his hand running through my hair. My heart beats faster when his fingers brush my scalp. Like a cat, I lean into his touch, sighing. I continue to clutch him tightly to me, moving my hands slowly down to his hips. In that moment, I make a decision. I'm so afraid of how he'll react, but I feel like he wants the same thing as me. It's not my first time reading someone's emotions. I pull back slightly and stare into the depths of his green eyes. His gaze is powerful, steady, strong. Desire tears through me. I force myself to slow down. My heart is pounding in my ears now, drowning out everything around me. Now it's only me and Wally, stuck in our own private world. He was my best friend. This was wrong. Yet I still needed to do it. The fading blush starts to return. I close my eyes and lean forward, my face inching closer to his.

Cold air suddenly rushes across my chest as his arms push me away. My eyes fly open as I stumble on the pavement, struggling to regain my balance. He… _pushed_ me? I raise my head and stare at him. He stares down at his hands, looking hurt, like_ I_ did something wrong. I can see the emotions playing across his face: anger; panic; guilt. And yet, even though he denied me, he looks almost _lustful_.

"Um," he says, finding his shoes enthralling. "You should, uh probably get going. Don't wanna keep Alfred, uh, waiting, right?"

I nod slowly, still stunned. I start to back away. "Y-yeah, I guess. I'll see you, uh, later then, Wally."

"I'll text you, o-or something." He blurts.

"Sure, Wally. Goodnight." I don't wait to see if he answers. I walk quickly, not wanting to spend another second in this embarrassing situation. I bite down hard on my lip, trying to stop the tears that are welling up in my eyes. I don't hear him run away. I want to see if he has left but I don't dare look back. I don't want him to see me, not like this. I rap hard on the door, willing Alfred to hurry up and answer. The door swings open and relief floods my being.

"Good evening, Master Richard. How was your date?"

"Okay." I say, looking back over my shoulder. Wally is still there, just staring at me. Alfred raises his eyebrow, knowing as he always does that something isn't quite right, but also knowing that if I wanted him to know I would tell him.

"Come now, Master Richard. How about a cookie before bed?" Alfred puts a hand on my back and ushers me inside, breaking my gaze from Wally's. I sigh as the door closes behind me and I am once again in the safety of the manor. I take a cookie from the plate Alfred is now holding out to me and, with a thankful nod, plop down on the couch and look out the window. The porch lights dim outside. From the corner of my eye I see Alfred take his leave. Alfred always knew when I wanted to talk and when I wanted to be alone. I wish Bruce were here so I could talk to him, but he was out on patrol as Batman. Also, I didn't want him to get mad at Wally for not wanting me that way.

Had our date really gone that bad? The dinner, the walk in the park, lying on the grass and staring at the stars: had he hated it that much? Was all the laughing and smiling, the hand holding and the arms draped over my shoulder all fake? I loved him so much. I loved his kindness, his humor, his friendliness. I loved the way he smiled at me, like I was the only person in the world. I loved his clumsiness, because it always made me laugh. When we became best friends, and even before that, I knew I felt for him as more than just a friend. I wanted to be with him. I thought that was how he felt too. When he asked to go out with me I thought he liked me that way too. For once, I had read him wrong.

Suddenly, from across the yard, Wally starts to run. Not away, like I thought he would, but towards the front door of the manor. I leap to my feet and rush to the door, knowing Wally would be there in a matter of seconds. I threw the door open just as Wally is about to knock and jump into Wally's arm's. I throw my arms around Wally's neck.

And then he kisses me.

I relax into the kiss and give myself over to him. It was my first kiss. I couldn't imagine it happening with anyone else. His lips are strong against my own, his experience showing through. Deep in my subconscious I hope that I'm not too inexperienced for him. He is so warm against me. His heartbeat is fast against my chest. I can feel my own matching his. It was finally happening, what I had dreamed of for years. Wally threads his fingers into my hair and pulls me back to him after my short intake of breath. Our lips crash together, lust fueling our every movement. I feel his tongue swipe against my bottom lip and, being new to this, I hesitantly open my mouth. As I feel his tongue slip past my lips, I sigh. It felt so right, so _good_ to have his tongue exploring me, tasting me. He tastes like pepperoni pizza. Remembering my earlier urge, I press my hands to his stomach, exploring and outlining each abdominal muscle on his lean body. He moans into my mouth, expressing how much he loves it.

I want to stay here forever; our mouths locked together, lips against lips, body against body. All too soon, Wally pulls his tongue out. He kisses me chastely. "I love you, Dick." he whispers, running the back of his hand down across my cheeks. I feel the urge to kiss every freckle on his face. I notice his jaw harden. Fear burns in my chest as cool air fills the space between us that is slowly coming into being once again. "Ah, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—mmph!" I force my lips back to his, cutting his sentence short. I smile as I release his lips and we lock eyes instead.

"Don't you dare apologize, Wally. I-I love you too." I sputter. Wally grins and pulls me into a tight embrace. I nuzzle my face into the crook of his neck.

"Goodnight again, Dick."

Against him, I smile. "Now that I've finally kissed you, it truly is."

* * *

**A/N: Kon'nichiwa nakama no fan fikushon no dokusha! Hello fellow fanfiction readers! (And yes I changed my greeting cuz some people told me they didn't like it.) I feel awful for taking so long to post this. I like writing from Dick's perspective better than Wally's, or anyone else's, for that matter. Maybe it's cuz I'm such a Dick Grayson fangirl! :D I hope you enjoyed Dick's thoughts on what happened. Please review! I love all my readers and love hearing from you. Even if it's just to say, "I liked it" or to send a little smiley face, it makes me happy to see people like my stuff! Happy reading and stay astrous! ;)**


End file.
